


Skeleton war

by 21PilotsWithGuns



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/pseuds/21PilotsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recuting</p><p>(I don't know how to age rate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton war

**Author's Note:**

> Idek

The fronk was sitting with his friends at the table but they didn't know he was gay *le gasp* it would totally ruin his life but he saw a boy in black and like was pulled like a magnet and frank swagger up to gerd and say like "hey faggot why you hide you face" and his friend's rofl like for realz. All real lifesies.  
Then getard lokk up and "FrAnkie poo (cause in the gee head they date lime for real), I DON't have face anymore they recuted me" and when the look up and hair is leeving his face he is a SKELETON! Fronk is shock and falls and then he says gerard honey bobo (cause in frok dream they totally date too) i join you in war!"  
An then a tear rolls out of getards eye and he start singing welcom to blek prade but then he's skeleton so his tear is spider amd fron shriek and explode and ger crie more and more spidera nd everyone drowns the end

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of writing a second chapter because of this  
> https://twitter.com/badmcrfics/status/524621220621197313  
> :D


End file.
